novistarzfandomcom-20200213-history
Nita Light
'Nita Light '''is a character in Novi Stars, coming to Earth after seeing how much fun the other girls had. She has natural glowing abilities. Personality A gentle, passive soul. Nita is artistic and full of imagination, which inspires her in many ways; like finding new, fun methods to add art and creativity into things. Besides art, she seems to have an interest in fashion as well, so her time is often spent in her bedroom doing something productive or just taking things easy. Nita is very nice, but she does not gain trust right away, because she is so transparent. While she doesn't mind her abilities, this could imply that she feels lonely or is not very close to others. At one point she would like to learn how to keep a secret if someone would be willing to tell her. Nita does not like beds, because she tends to float and prefers doing this. Appearance Nita is a ghostly white girl with a solid head, while everything below her chin is clear. She has big turqoise eyes with circled symbols in them with a circle cut at the center and three little bumps on the bottom. Her eyelashes are solid black with longer lashes on top, worn with lavender eyeshadow to match the bumps above each eye. Her lips are pink and she wears a very small amount of pink blush. She has very long dark purple hair with a shine of light blue throughout it. While most of her hair is wor ndown, she has some of it rolled into a log-shape at the top of her head, with some of it by her face is bunched up and folded behind her head. She had a few loose curls of hair that appear longer then the rest of it, while her bangs are shaped like a V. She has single line antennae on each side of her head with a zig-zag shape. Nita wears a one piece outfit that consists of a tank top with a shiny sparkly silver band and pants that stick out to give her bottom half an upside down triangle shape. All over the pants are thin glittering lines of silver, while at the bottom of each cuff rests three bands to match the huge band pieces below her shoulders. Her shoes are black with the toe cut out and a wide flap on top that exposes her upper foot and ankle. Merchandise *Energy pod playset. Doll Differences This part of the page will list differences between the doll and the official artwork. *Nita's hair was not styled the same way as it appears to be. It was also a mauve, violet color. *Her outfit is somewhat different and dark colored *Her shoes are plain gray platforms. *Her dolls eyes appear lighter and more feminine. Blog Entries Due to length in blog entries, they have been moved to a new page: Nita Light Blog Entries Quotes ''Zerp a bo zem fal itz kachan eztx!... Um... I mean--Greetings Stars! Trivia *Nita Light's name is coined from "Night Light". *Nita was the first Novi Star without a pet. *Nita has the tiniest doll out of the entire series. *Nita's box was the first not to include a crown handle. *Nita was the first character to be shown not wearing a dress or skirt. *Despite the fact that Nita Light is 6000 light years old, light years aren't an age unit. *Nita's transparency is like Gail Lexi and Cici Thru, but unlike them she does not need the use of special skins to be visible. **It is unknown if they are the same type of Alien or not, as the sisters have invisibility genetics, while Nita's seem to point towards ghost. *Nita appeared in one Vlog, this being Meet Nita Light. Gallery Nita Doll.png Nita's Signature.png Nita9.png Nita8.png Nita7.png Nita6.png Nita5.png Nita4.png Nita2.png Nita1.png Ari and nita1.png Nita's List.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alien girls Category:Aliens